La pequeña transformación de Atlántida (OVA HAC)
by maildekris
Summary: Atlántida encuentra un hechizo algo problemático entre las cosas de su vida pasada, Inglaterra... ¿podrás ejercer de canguro ante una inquieta y escapista atlante? Ukida Spuk Uksp


**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Esto es una secuela que he hecho yo. Esta secuela es UKida con un pelín de SpUK o UKsp muy extraño.

Advertencia: recomendamos encarecidamente que antes de proceder haya leído antes la saga original "Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre que subimos en otro fanfic o puede que no se entere de mucho, más que nada por el disfrute del fanfic, vamos.

* * *

**La "pequeña" transformación de Atlántida**

Después de la post-guerra, una vez Atlántida hubo vuelto de nuevo a su casa después de estar sirviendo en casa de Inglaterra durante un tiempo, Atlántida decidió ordenar un poco las cosas de su vida pasada y llamó a Chipre para emprender tan ardua tarea. Atlántida estaba subida sobre una escalerilla pequeña intentando alcanzar una caja vieja que había al fondo mientras Chipre esperaba con los brazos abiertos a que se la diera.

— Atlántida, no quiero decirte nada, pero como te resbales te vas a pegar un trompazo de los buenos, deja de hacer el mono y baja de ahí –inquirió el chipriota ante la posibilidad de quedarse sin protectora, ya se veía siendo capturado por Inglaterra o por su padre Turquía

— Tranquilo Chipre, ya casi lo alcanzo -dijo la atlante poniéndose de puntillas sobre la escalerilla y estirándose más aún mientras se mordía el labio intentando alcanzar la caja y tocándola con la punta de los dedos – ¡lo logré! –exclamó triunfante perdiendo en ese momento el equilibrio cayéndose para atrás caja en mano.

— ¡Cuidado! –exclamó el chipriota asustado cogiéndola al vuelo para evitar que se hiciera daño.

— Ay… oh, Chipre, ¿te has hecho daño? –preguntó Atlántida girándose hacia su protegido preocupada.

— Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes ¡ay! –exclamó el chipriota recibiendo un golpecito en la cabeza con un papel por parte de Atlántida.

— Menos mal, me preocupaba que te hubieras hecho daño –exclamó ella sonriendo felizmente.

— ¡Pero si eres tú la que me ha pegado ahora! –gritó el chipriota acariciándose la cabeza, aun que Atlántida ya no le estaba escuchando, había encontrado algo más importante que llamó su atención de inmediato. Era un pergamino viejo y algo raído pero muy bien conservado para la antigüedad que tenía este. Lo tomó firmemente en sus manos y lo abrió con calma.

— Está escrito en griego antiguo, puede ser un poco problemático de traducir, mi griego es el que he heredado de los recuerdos de mi vida pasada, pero no soy muy hábil con los idiomas, y tampoco puedo controlar mi conexión con mi vida pasada para que me ayude, aun que tiene unos grabados muy bonitos, así que supongo que lo guardaré.

— ¡¿Me estás ignorando?!

— Pensaba que lo habías averiguado sin la necesidad de tener que preguntármelo –respondió la atlante sin girarse a mirarle volviendo a enrollar el pergamino y suspirando –bueno, dentro de estas cajas sólo hay probetas viejas que se han deteriorado mucho con el tiempo y objetos que no voy a poder utilizar en esta era. –suspiró la atlante molestando un poco a su primo mientras revolvía entre la última caja que había sacado – ¡oh! Este vestido…

— ¿Es una reliquia valiosa? –preguntó Chipre interesado.

— No, sólo pensé que te quedaría bien –sonrió Atlántida oscura mirando a Chipre.

— ¡¿Eh?! Atlántida… ¿qué te ha pasado desde que volviste de Inglaterra? ¡A-Atlántida! ¡No!

**HETALIA**

— Entiendo que se enfadase, pero no era necesario empezar a tirarme cosas a diestro y siniestro, el resultado fue el mismo, pero ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, ¿se me habrán pegado las manías de Inglaterra? Si se pega todo menos la hermosura… y espero que la mala cocina –exclamó Atlántida poniéndose un poco de hielo en la frente para bajar un poco el chichón de la vasija destrozada que le tiró Chipre, se defendió bastante… aunque no fue muy efectivo contra Atlántida, la cual consiguió igualmente su objetivo, sí que la dejó un pequeño chichón por no haber podido esquivar la vasija al dar un traspiés con un trozo roto de porcelana en el suelo.

Tras eso, Atlántida tomó la caja de las cosas de Antigua Atlántida que podía "salvar" y se puso a mirar entre los trastos viejos hasta encontrar el pergamino de antes y se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

— Podría tener información valiosa, y si no siempre puedo donarlo a un museo, eso atraerá a más turismo a mi país –suspiró la atlante desenrollando el pergamino y poniéndose a leerlo con dificultad.

Su gato la miraba con curiosidad, hacía horas que estaba con ese pergamino apuntando cosas en un lado, intentando pronunciarlas y mirando diccionarios para buscar una posible traducción. Unas cuatro horas desde que empezó a traducir llamó a su puerta su padre España que la trajo una cesta llena de tomates. Atlántida le indicó que los dejara en la mesilla mientras miraba cierta parte del texto con interés.

— "Eterna juventud"… ¿Antigua Atlántida descubrió el secreto de la eterna juventud? ¡Ah! Es una… especie de hechizo –observó la atlante intentando pronunciar las palabras escritas en griego antiguo interesada sin darse cuenta que una especie de círculo mágico se había materializado a su alrededor y un aureola dorada flotaba en torno a ella mientras leía. España se acercó con curiosidad al ver a su hija hablando en griego antiguo en el salón. Abrió exaltado los ojos al ver el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, eso ya lo había visto antes.

— ¡Eternia, no! –gritó España corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Eh? –preguntó la atlante extrañada volteándose hacia su padre dándose cuenta de su situación. Por desgracia… el hechizo ya había sido formulado. Una nube dorada cubrió el cuerpo de Atlántida, el cual desapareció dejando sólo las ropas de esta y un pequeño bulto dentro de ellas que España se apresuró a destapar. Era una pequeña Atlántida de unos 5 años de edad. Su pelo rubio la llegaba a las caderas, igual que su versión adulta y tenía sus tres horquillas bien ajustadas en un lado del pelo, pero sus pendientes no estaban, debían haberse caído al suelo junto a la ropa. Sus grandes ojos rojos miraban perplejos a España antes de estallar en llanto para sorpresa de este.

— Atlántida, tranquila, papá ya está aquí contigo, ¿vale? –inquirió España alzándola en sus brazos. Atlántida le abrazó más sonrojada parando de llorar al poco y España suspiró abrazándola mucho –de mayor eres adorable, pero de niña lo eres más aún fusosososo.

— Papá –exclamó Atlántida riéndose jugando con el cabello del moreno al verlo tan divertidamente desordenado. El moreno se rió al ver a la pequeña jugar, ¿no podría quedarse así por siempre? De pronto empezó a sonar el tono de llamada del móvil de España, el cual no era otro que "la macarena", por lo que el español tuvo que soltar a regañadientes a su pequeña y responder a la llamada. No podía haber sido en peor momento, su jefe le requería y no podía dejar sola a Atlántida en ese estado. Tampoco podía pedírselo a los demás mediterráneos, Grecia se quedaría dormido en cualquier lado, Atlántida podría causar muchos problemas a Chipre si la dejaba con él y Romano podría molestarse si le dejaba con Italia y con él, no quería causar problemas a ninguno de sus hermanos mediterráneos y Francia tampoco era una opción por motivos obvios, y Prusia dudaba que pudiera encargarse bien de ella sin enseñarla cosas extrañas.

— Tengo que llamar a alguien que le gusten los niños y no me importe molestar… alguien que no haría daño a Atlántida… –exclamó España encendiéndosele la bombillita al tener una idea sobre a quién llamar.

**HETALIA**

Inglaterra suspiró rascándose la cabeza frente al Palacio de Cristal muy sonrojado, España le había llamado hacía unas horas diciéndole que había una emergencia con Atlántida y que le necesitaba, ¿y cómo iba a faltar si Atlántida, SU Atlántida estaba tan necesitada? El fallarle no sería de un buen caballero se dijo mentalmente el inglés entrando dentro del vestíbulo del palacio con paso firme y seguro mientras se ajustaba el traje militar algo nervioso, desde que Atlántida se marchó de casa hacía poco no la había vuelto a ver, ella misma le había dicho por un mensaje que tenía que organizar unas cosas en su casa y no iba a estar muy disponible, por eso el mero hecho de pensar en verla de nuevo le tenía como un flan.

El inglés subió el resto de las escaleras aún con los nervios a flor de piel llegando a la puerta/ventana que daba al patio interior por el que se accedía a la Encrucijada del Palacio de Cristal por la que se llegaba a las distintas alas del palacio saliendo al invernadero de su interior… en el que se encontraba España corriendo tras una versión chibi de Atlántida, la cual huía de su padre por querer ponerla un vestidito en vez de una camisa más grande que ella con un lazo anudado al cuello para sujetar la excesivamente grande camisa blanca que Inglaterra reconoció como las ropas que usaba España cuando era niño. Inglaterra miró la escena sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Su cara era la misma expresión del desconcierto.

— ¡Atlántida! ¡Te he dejado esa camisa como algo que pudieras usar hasta que volviera de comprarte algo de tu talla, ¡quítate eso! –gritaba el español persiguiendo a la veloz atlante.

— Fusesesese, ¡de eso nada! Quiero vestir la camisa de papá España –se rió Atlántida correteando en el celador del centro de la encrucijada con su padre corriendo tras ella vestido en mano.

— Atlántida, no seas así, va a venir una visita, y no querrás estar indecente ante las visitas ¿no? –intentó negociar el castaño mientras corría tras su niña.

— No quiero oír eso de un indecente como papá España fusesesese –se rió la niña corriendo en dirección al inglés sin mirar a dónde iba, por lo que fue fácilmente interceptada por el rubio de cejas anchas y levantada en el aire. Inglaterra miró a la pequeña en sus brazos que abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse atrapada encontrándose las esmeraldas de él con los rubíes de ella.

— ¿Eh? –exclamó el inglés viendo a la pequeña Atlántida.

— ¡Oh, Inglaterra, ya has llegado! Gracias por pararla, corre mucho la condenada –suspiró el español llegando hasta Inglaterra fatigado.

— _What the bloody hell is this, Spain?! _–cuestionó el inglés en su idioma señalando a Atlántida al ver que el español se quedaba tan ancho sin explicar nada más.

— ¿Cómo que el qué es? Una niña, ¿no lo ves? ¡Ni que hiciera tanto tiempo que no tienes un niño en casa! Sealand se independizó… más o menos, hace relativamente poco, ¿es que ya te está fallando la memoria Inglaterra? –preguntó seriamente preocupado el español, esto causó la molestia del inglés al que se le alojó una venita en su sien.

— Sí, puedo ver que es una niña _Spain_, lo que te estoy preguntando es quién es esta niña y por qué se parece tanto a Atlántida –inquirió Inglaterra intentando mantener la compostura sin acabar golpeando a su hermano mayor por su estúpida respuesta. ¿Y si esa niña… era hija de Atlántida? ¡Peor! Si así era… ¡¿con quién la había tenido?! Espera… ¿y si era hija suya? Oh… pero entonces no había heredado sus preciosas cejas…

— ¡Ah! Acerca de eso… ¿no te lo comenté? Ella es Atlántida… usó un hechizo de transformación de mi madre y ahora no puede volver a ser ella misma hasta mañana –se rió despreocupadamente España rascándose la cabeza como si nada.

— _W-Wait… What?!_ –cuestionó el inglés mirándole con los ojos como platos.

— Era un hechizo que usaba mucho mamá Atlántida con Lusi y conmigo, resulta que a veces, cuando nos aburríamos mucho y nos poníamos a hacer trastadas ella se transformaba en su versión chibi para poder jugar con nosotros y así calmarnos un poco… pero acabábamos los tres peor que si no lo hubiese hecho –reía aún España tranquilamente haciendo a Inglaterra suspirar de desesperación.

— Sí parece una emergencia, sí, ¿y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Mañana volverá a estar normal ¿no? Si es así no parece tan grave –inquirió el inglés mirando a la atlante que le observaba sonriendo ampliamente, sonrojada y con los ojos iluminados haciendo sonrojar a la nación que la sujetaba.

— No… es que… tengo que ir a mi casa porque tengo unos cuantos problemas con mis jefes y no puedo dejarla sola en el palacio y tampoco puedo llevarla conmigo –explicó el moreno riéndose y rascándose la cabeza, el inglés se molestaba más a casa palabra que el español soltaba por su boca, ¡a veces era demasiado despreocupado!

— Así que básicamente lo que quieres que haga es que ejerza de niñera –espetó Inglaterra mirando un poco mal a su hermano mayor el cual juntó las manos como súplica sonriendo culpable.

— No te lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario, Arthie… anda, sé bueno y cuida de Atlántida hasta mañana, y luego nos tomamos unos churros con chocolate todos juntos, ¿qué me dices Arturo? –pidió el español poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado. El inglés se sonrojó orgulloso y miró a otro lado, España era endemoniadamente lindo cuando quería. De todas maneras iba a aceptar sin necesidad de eso, Atlántida era Atlántida en todas sus formas y él la quería como tal, así que si tenía problemas lo mínimo era ayudar un poco a SU Atlántida, fuera adulta o niña… por no decir que… esa pequeña que alzaba dulcemente sus brazos hacia él era demasiado adorable como para resistirse… ¿y no podría estar así un poco más y llevársela a su casa? Podría hacer de ella una colonia inglesa, educarla a su modo y seguro que le adoraría más cuando creciera… aun que al recordar el asco que le tenían sus antiguas colonias empezó a dudar que eso fuera posible.

— De acuerdo, lo haré, pero lo hago por Atlántida, no creas que es porque me he ablandado con esos ojos de perro medio apaleado que me pones ¡y deja de llamarme así! Mi nombre es Arthur, no Arturo, no está bien traducir los nombres de las personas, _Anthony_ –dijo Arthur dándose por satisfecho por haberle devuelto al español su traducido nombre, en realidad todo le estaba saliendo bien, pasaría el tiempo con Atlántida, con una niña adorable y además España estaba contento con él. Acercó a Atlántida contra él y la sonrió.

— ¡¿De veras?! ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Arthur! Sabía que podía contar contigo –exclamó España abrazando al inglés y a Atlántida al mismo tiempo casi desequilibrando a ambos.

— _D-Don't touch me! _¡Oye! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡España! –gritó Inglaterra sonrojado intentando deshacerse del español que pasaba de escucharle y seguía abrazándole, al final tuvo que resignarse y aceptar el abrazo refunfuñando, sonrojado y avergonzado. Eternia, que se reía con ganas, abrazó también al inglés, lo cual le hizo sonrojar mucho y sonreír un poco… ¡ah… ahora parecían una familia! Algo así como los padres de Atlántida (aun que Atlántida en realidad era su pareja). Por un segundo, notó una mirada a su espalda que hizo que le hizo sentir escalofríos, movió la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que sintió que le miraban y pudo ver a Prusia entre unos arbustos sonriendo de forma amenazante, algo que Arthur pudo interpretar como "ni se te ocurra pensar en quedarte con mi hija o te dejo sin tu Big Ben cejudo". Ante la amenaza no verbal el inglés tragó saliva, mejor no pensar en tonterías…

— ¡Oh! Se hace tarde, volveré mañana por la mañana, cuida de Atlántida en mi ausencia Arthie, sed buenos chicos –deseó Antonio besando la mejilla de Inglaterra haciéndolo sonrojar y la frente de Atlántida antes de marcharse… ¡así cualquiera comprendía lo que pensaba ese cabeza hueca!

— Tío Arthur, abrazo, abrazo –pidió Atlántida alzando sus brazos hacia el sonrojado inglés que se giró a mirarla algo atolondrado sonriendo animadamente.

— Claro, claro, un abrazo –se rió el inglés abrazando a su querida sobrina, si siempre fuese así de linda…

— ¡Vamos a jugar en el jardín Arthur! ¿Vale? –sonrió la atlante sonriendo felizmente, era tan adorable… Arthur puso una cara total de felicidad expulsando un aura que expresaba lo muy adorable que le parecía ella de niña.

— Sí, juguemos juntos –sonrió el inglés dejándola en el suelo y tomándola de la mano acercándose a un macizo de flores que había en el inmenso invernadero del palacio. Atlántida se acercó a toda prisa emocionada y se sentó entre el macizo de flores a lo que el inglés se rió sentándose justo en frente de ella, la cual parecía estar armando una especie de corona de flores con algunas de ellas. Entonces, la atlante se volvió hacia él sonriente y se levantó de la hierba para acercarse con tranquilidad y levantar la corona de flores hacia el inglés.

— Para ti, Inglaterra –sonrió con inocencia Atlántida. Inglaterra no pudo más que sonrojarse ante lo adorable que estaba siendo y sonrió muy animado inclinándose de manera caballeresca ante Eternia y bajando la cabeza como un caballero al que el rey va a dar un título para que la atlante pudiese ponerle la corona de flores con comodidad. Atlántida se rió por esto y le puso la corona de flores en su cabeza tan feliz –yo te nombro Sir Arthur Kirkland del gran Reino de la Atlántida –se rió ella colocándole bien la corona. Inglaterra se rió a su vez por esto, Atlántida no solía ser tan adorable y cercana a él de adulta… era agradable verla darle tantas atenciones, aun que fuera en ese estado.

— _Yes, my lady_ –alegó Inglaterra tomando una de las pequeñas manos de Atlántida y besando el dorso de esta – ¿serás tú mi señora, Atlántida? –inquirió él sonriendo.

— Yo seré tu señora y estaremos siempre juntos fusesese–respondió Atlántida riéndose. Inglaterra sonrió sonrojado, era demasiado adorable como para poder resistirse, se tiró sobre ella y la abrazó frotando su cara con la de la pequeña Atlántida que se rió ante los cariños que la daba el inglés.

— ¡Eres tan adorable! ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo? ¿Eh? Te enseñaría a ser la dama más perfecta del mundo –preguntó el inglés emocionado, no solía emocionarse así, pero era demasiado adorable como para poder resistirse.

— ¡Sí! Quiero estar contigo Arthur fusesese pero… mis padres me necesitan… si me fuera a tu casa no podría protegerles bien –sonrió la atlante, la verdad era bastante cómico ver a una niña pequeña tan dulce diciendo que iba a proteger a un grupo de adultos. A Inglaterra se le encogió el corazón ante esto, ¿no quería estar con él? Tenía que haberlo sabido… era lo más normal… no es como si le agradase realmente a las demás naciones… por eso siempre había estado sólo –pero… no pasa nada, porque igualmente voy a estar a tu lado… aun que no vivamos juntos yo quiero estar contigo, Arthur –sonrió la chica haciendo sonrojar al inglés que empezó a abrazarla más emocionado.

— ¡Qué adorable que eres! Yo también quiero estar contigo Eternia, _Darling_. ¿y no querrías quedarte así, de niña? ¿Teniendo un crecimiento normal como país? –preguntó el inglés emocionándose al imaginar a Eternia de adolescente abrazada a él, dejémoslo en que pensó en cosas tiernas para no entrar en ilegalidades.

— No puedo Arthur –sonrió la pequeña acariciando con su manita la mano del inglés con una risita infantil –si hiciera eso entonces no podría estar junto a ti con la independencia de una adulta… y no podría estar contigo siempre que quisiera fusé.

— ¿Eh? Pero… yo cuidaría de ti y estaría siempre contigo, aun que no vivieras en mi casa iría a visitarte a la tuya –sonrió el inglés al ver la dulzura de la pequeña.

— Entonces te tendría demasiado ocupado y desatenderías lo demás, eso no está bien –le regañó la pequeña infantilmente señalándole con su manita con su otra mano en la cadera – ¡no, no! –el pobre inglés se deshacía al ver la dulzura de la pequeña atlante que le incitaba al secuestro de la encogida nación para quedársela para sí de lo dulce que era –yo quiero ser mayor para ti Arthur.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir eso Eternia? –se rió sonrojado el inglés, esas palabras sonaban un poco mal, aun viniendo de una niña. La niña hizo una expresión de molestia infantil y puso sus dos manitas en las mejillas del inglés, que la miró extrañado por el gesto, y más cuando le plantó un beso tierno en sus labios por sorpresa. Arthur se sonrojó muchísimo por esto y hasta le salió humo por las orejas. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Le acababa de robar un beso una niña pequeña?! Tras eso la pequeña se separó del beso sonrojada y mirándole con el ceño fruncido infantilmente.

— Quiero decir esto, toma en cuenta mis sentimientos y no me ignores por ser pequeña –exclamó con los brazos en jarras regañándole –cuando crezca seré tu novia y podré defenderte de todo fusesesese –Inglaterra tembló sonrojado ante tales revelaciones y actos de la menor quien simplemente se acurrucó en su pecho abrazándole. El inglés tragó saliva recordando ciertos incidentes anteriores con Atlántida… ¿esta Atlántida sentiría exactamente lo mismo que su versión adulta? –Arthur… tengo hambre –inquirió la pequeña levantando su mirada con sus grandes ojos rojos mirando al mayor haciéndole sonrojar.

— ¡Oh! ¿Quieres probar algo de mi casa entonces? –se rió el inglés alzándola en los aires por las axilas y elevándola sobre su cara, lo cual parecía darla algo de miedo y se aferraba como podía a las manos del mayor.

— Pero no quiero morir intoxicada, si no mi padre te mataría Arthur –se rió inocentemente la pequeña haciendo que al mayor se le clavase una flechita en la espalda – ¡hagamos una Ensalada César! ¡Vamos, vamos! –sonrió inocentemente la atlante –y la haremos juntos, ¿vale? –el inglés, aún sonrojado sonrió levemente aún algo deprimido por el comentario que dijo la menor como si fuera una simple verdad.

— Vamos –accedió el inglés abrazándola contra su pecho y levantándose para cruzar al otro lado del palacio por el celador del centro del invernadero. Cruzaron lentamente el puente que les separaba de la construcción central hasta que escucharon un chapoteo bajo sus pies. Inglaterra se detuvo mirando a sus pies con curiosidad, eso fue como un deja vu para él, a sus pies se encontraba Leviatán mirándole entre las tablas del puente de madera, sus fieros ojos rojos le miraban muy fijamente como con ira abriendo sus puntiagudas fauces gruñendo al inglés que se asustó y salió corriendo con Eternia en brazos en dirección a su salvación, el ala del castillo destinada a la atlante, lo que no detuvo a la serpiente marina a la hora de emerger del agua para ponerse a perseguir al inglés que cruzó con rapidez el otro puente mientras el pequeño país en sus brazos se reía mirando a su mascota querida – ¡Eternia! ¡Dile algo a Leviatán para que se detenga! –rogó el inglés al ver las intenciones asesinas del gigantesco animal para con él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si se está divirtiendo de lo lindo fusesese –se rió la atlante no leyendo el ambiente para nada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Se está divirtiendo porque nosotros seremos su diversión y su comida como nos pille! –exclamó Inglaterra asustado.

— ¿Eh~? Levi no es así, no seas malo con él Arthur –pidió la atlante haciendo un puchero infantil mientras el inglés esquivaba una dentellada del ahora gigantesco leviatán y subía con rapidez las escaleras del ala correspondiente a la transformada nación y abría el ventanal para meterse dentro de este cerrándolo antes de recibir una dentellada más. Al verse a salvo suspiró aliviado resbalando por el cristal hasta sentarse en el suelo.

— Por qué poco… –exclamó Inglaterra aún agitado por la carrera –no sé cómo puedes tener a semejante animal como mascota Atlántida… ¿Atlántida? –preguntó al ver que la pequeña atlante no le respondía, miró hacia sus brazos notando que el pequeño país faltaba en sus brazos dejando en su lugar solamente la silueta de la niña con líneas intermitentes para dejar clara su falta. Arthur puso inmediatamente la cara del cuadro de "El Grito" temiendo haberla perdido en la carrera en el invernadero y girándose instantáneamente hacia el ventanal que le separaba de este sin ver a la atlante por ningún lado – ¡Oh no! ¡Sabía que este día llegaría! ¡Leviatán se ha comido a Atlántida!

— Tío Arthur… ¿no vienes? –preguntó una voz infantil detrás de él. El inglés se giró asustado a mirar a la atlante que esperaba en el otro lado de la estancia que los separaba de los aposentos de la Atlántida. Inglaterra suspiró aliviado al ver que esta estaba en la puerta de una pieza mirándole con sus grandes ojos rojos con mucha inocencia y expectación, realmente era una pequeña escapista cuando estaba en ese estado. El inglés no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al verla, por un momento pensó que la había perdido. Inglaterra se levantó corriendo y fue hasta donde estaba la pequeña Atlántida mirándole curiosa y la abrazó sonriendo aliviado.

— Me habías asustado, _you silly girl _–susurró él abrazándola. A lo que la atlante, tras un momento de perplejidad sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos también riéndose con su habitual "fusesesese".

— Lo siento, me adelanté un poco –dijo la atlante quitándole importancia a lo que el inglés besó su frente sin soltarla.

— Tienes que volver loco a tu padre cada vez que te escapas, no te alejes así, los mayores nos preocupamos por ti –la regañó Inglaterra. Atlántida sonrió abrazándose a su cuello.

— Sí, tío Inglaterra –respondió la ahora pequeña nación mientras Inglaterra entraba con ella dentro de la zona que habitaba Eternia, habían muchos diccionarios y pergaminos abiertos junto a una caja llena de cosas que Inglaterra supuso que estaría mirando Atlántida antes de transformarse en su versión pequeña, cuando se acercó a mirar a ver si podía leer algo se descubrió encontrando un montón de garabatos en un alfabeto muy extraño entre griego antiguo, fenicio y tarteso, debía haberle costado bastante a Atlántida poder descifrar eso.

Eternia miraba las acciones de Arthur interesada con sus grandes ojos rojos, el inglés parecía estar intentando aprender más cosas de ella y eso la agradaba, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír más, sus padres siempre la decían que eso no estaba bien, que había que mantener el misterio, así que volvió a llamar la atención del mayor con más insistencia.

— Tío Arthur… me ruge el estómago –replicó la pequeña atlante con un puchero sacando a Inglaterra de su ensoñación, el rubio sonrió al verla tan infantilmente adorable y fue con ella hasta la cocina donde la depositó dulcemente en el suelo antes de ir a buscar los ingredientes para la cena de esta.

— Bueno, ya tengo los ingredientes, ¿cómo preparas tú la ensalada esa Atlántida? ¿Atlántida? –preguntó el inglés volviéndose hacia donde había dejado la atlante encontrándose sólo con unas líneas intermitentes de nuevo donde antes estaba su pequeña silueta. ¡Esa niña era demasiado silenciosa! ¿Dónde se había metido ahora esa pequeña niña revoltosa? Escuchó tras él un susurro, un pequeño "fusé, fusé, fusé" y se giró con curiosidad, pero no lo bastante rápido, la pequeña atlante saltó sobre él riéndose provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora he conquistado al tío Arthur fusesese! Ahora eres mío y vas a tener que cuidarme siempre –dijo la atlante dándole igual la situación tan extraña en la que se encontraba sentada sobre el torso del inglés que la miraba desconcertado, realmente tenía bipolaridad hasta de niña, ¿lo de la cena habría sido una excusa para hacerle eso? La niña de pronto se levantó aprovechando la confusión del inglés para saltar de nuevo a la encimera y ponerse a hacer la ensalada ella sola.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! No puedes cocinar siendo una niña –la regañó el inglés.

— Sólo es una ensalada, puedo lavar las verduras y aliñarlas y luego tú cortarlas, tampoco es como si no pudiera hacer nada por ser una niña, que es sólo una ensalada –exclamó la atlante con los brazos en jarras mirando al inglés haciendo que las mangas de la camisa cayesen muy holgadas y la diesen un aire muy poco serio para estar regañándole.

— ¡¿Y si ibas a hacer sólo esa parte de la ensalada entonces a qué ha venido lo de antes?! –preguntó el inglés escandalizado.

— Tenía la esperanza de que te quedases pensando en las musarañas y no te dieses cuenta, además es divertido sorprenderte fusesese –se rió la niña tapándose la boca con sus manitas que no sobresalían de las largas mangas de la camisa mientras se reía.

— Pero serás… ¡ven aquí! –exclamó Inglaterra tomándola en brazos y haciéndola cosquillas a lo que la atlante no tuvo más remedio que reírse a carcajadas.

— N-no… ¡en Poseidonia no por favor! –se rió la atlante retorciéndose por las carcajadas junto al inglés. Mientras, tras la ventana, Prusia les observaba algo irritado ante el acaparo de Inglaterra sobre Atlántida y más teniendo en cuenta que él era su otro padre y España no se había tomado ni la molestia de avisarle y preguntarle si quería quedarse con su niña hasta que volviese a su estado adulto, eso no le pareció muy asombroso y decidió molestar un poco a Inglaterra tras observar todo lo acontecido desde el jardín tirándole piedrecitas, ante esto, los guardias atlantes se fijaron en el prusiano al cual sacaron del palacio como pudieron, aun que Inglaterra acabó con algún que otro chichón por su culpa, de todas las maneras Prusia salió del Palacio de Cristal asegurando que ya había demostrado suficientemente aquel día lo asombroso que era.

**HETALIA**

— Bueno, ya están los platos puestos –anunció Inglaterra dejando el último plato sobre la mesa orgulloso observando la mesa que acababan de poner, aun que no debería puesto que incluso cuando la mayoría de lo que habían preparado eran platos fríos, a veces, cuando Inglaterra tocaba algo, se incendiaba espontáneamente sin sentido alguno, así que Atlántida tuvo que arreglarlo como podía unas cuantas veces. Aun así, entre ambos, consiguieron hacer una cena bastante decente. La atlante hizo una mueca al verlo, ella, como los mediterráneos, era toda una gourmet a la hora de las comidas, pero Inglaterra había puesto mucho esfuerzo en la cena y no sería educado no probarlo al menos, estuviese como estuviese. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa tranquilamente y se pusieron a comer. Al menos no sabía tan desagradable como podía haberlo estado pero definitivamente Eternia había tenido cenas mejores… aun que la pequeña no cambiaría por nada aquella cena junto a Inglaterra, si bien había cenado muchas veces con él mientras fue su colonia, ahora cenaban estando en la misma posición y había un agradable ambiente amistoso entre ambos, Atlántida era muy dulce con el inglés y le sonreía de vez en cuando con inocencia, Inglaterra a veces tenía que tomar una servilleta y limpiar los labios de la pequeña atlante que hacía un puchero infantil a causa de eso.

— ¡Ya estás tratándome otra vez como una niña! –se quejó Atlántida en una de las veces en las que el inglés la limpió la cara.

— Es culpa tuya, eres demasiado descuidada –dijo Inglaterra aún limpiándola su rostro concentrado en su tarea. Atlántida, al escuchar el comentario del inglés se rió inocentemente y tomó con sus manitas la mano de Arthur sonriendo.

— Pero para eso te tengo a ti tío Arthur, yo cuido de ti y tú de mí, ¿no? Tehe~ –sonrió Atlántida acariciando con sus manitas la mano del inglés que se sonrojó muchísimo con los nervios a flor de piel ante esto.

— E-eres demasiado directa –suspiró Arthur sonrojado y temblando del nerviosismo.

— ¿Está mal eso? –preguntó Atlántida preocupada. Arthur negó enérgicamente aún sonrojado ante el anterior comentario de la atlante.

— N-no, tú no has hecho nada malo, es que… no estoy acostumbrado, en mi casa no somos tan excesivamente directos –intentó excusarse Inglaterra haciendo sonreír abiertamente a la atlante ante esto.

— Tehe~ perdóname entonces por hacerte sentir incómodo tío Arthur, sólo te dije lo que sentía en ese momento, no creí que te iba a avergonzar –Arthur sonrió ante la respuesta de Eternia y acarició suavemente sus manitas.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, todo el ambiente era cálido y agradable entre ambos, incluso Inglaterra se sentía cómodo junto a Atlántida, aun que a veces era demasiado directa y le avergonzaba, pero precisamente por eso no podía evitar sonreír, como la atlante tendía a no expresar sus sentimientos en público siempre que estaba con ella, el verla en esa versión sincera y chibi suya siendo tan directa le hacía sentir muy querido y apreciado ya que podía escuchar de los labios de la misma atlante lo que realmente pensaba de él, sin orgullo y timidez de por medio que les llevase a alguna situación extraña como cuando ella era su colonia y la pidió para molestarla que se pusiera sobre sus piernas y se subió de pie sobre estas. No, esa vez ella estaba totalmente abierta a expresarse frente a él, y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Tras la cena, limpiaron todo a conciencia (sobretodo Atlántida que casi rasga el mantel de tanto frotarlo para que se fuera la última mancha) y se sentaron en el sofá juntos. Había caído la noche en la Ciudad de Nueva Atlántida y Eternia no paraba de bostezar frotándose sus ojitos mientras el inglés se reía interiormente mirándola mientras luchaba inútilmente por mantenerse despierta.

— Tonta, si tienes sueño deberías irte a la cama –inquirió Arthur acariciando el cabello rubio y largo de la pequeña niña. Atlántida puso un puchero negando rápidamente con la cabeza y girándose a mirar al inglés que tenía a su lado.

— No, quiero ver una película junto a ti tío Arthur, no quiero acostarme tan temprano –pidió la menor abrazándose dulcemente al inglés, Arthur se sonrojó enormemente poniéndose nervioso ante el gesto.

— B-bueno… pero después vas directa a la cama –exigió en respuesta Inglaterra aún muy sonrojado.

— ¡Hurra! –exclamó la atlante abrazándose al inglés.

Tras veinte minutos discutiendo qué película deberían ver acabaron decidiéndose por la última película de Sherlock Holmes en la cual actuaba Robert Downey Jr., aun que Arthur estuvo refunfuñando durante toda la película sobre que era mejor Sherlock el de la serie de Sherlock que él, Atlántida le rebatía diciéndole que era un Sherlock distinto, que el actor lo interpretó a su estilo y no eran comparables, la discusión se extendió durante bastantes minutos mientras la película seguía reproduciéndose. A la media hora de película, el cansancio empezó a hacer estragos, sobretodo porque llevaban media hora discutiendo y eso agotaba bastante y más si ya de antes estaban cansados.

Ambos cayeron dormidos poco después, mientras veían la película, Arthur dormía plácidamente con la cabeza de Eternia apoyada en su brazo y los brazos de esta abrazando el antebrazo del inglés (se abrazó a él cuando ya estaban dormidos).

España llegó bien entrada la madrugada al Palacio de Cristal, estaba muy cansado, las disputas políticas con sus jefes en su casa parecían haberse agravado, la corrupción parecía haber llegado hasta los altos cargos de su casa y ahora las disputas parecían haberse agravado. Abrió la puerta que daba a los aposentos de Nueva Atlántida bostezando agotado, ¡cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse tan pintoresca escena! Ambos se veían muy tiernos juntos. El español se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos y las piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre la madera del marco enternecido, tal vez debería echarles una manta por encima para que no se resfriaran. Justo en ese momento a Eternia la envolvió una luz dorada brillante que venía de un círculo mágico que instantáneamente se había formado en el suelo bajo ella transformándola en su versión adulta con tan mala suerte de que ahora la camisa sólo llegaba a taparla hasta un poco más debajo de su ropa interior. Ahora Atlántida estaba dormida abrazada al brazo de Arthur con la cabeza apoyada en este y volteada hacia él. Arthur hizo un ruidito en sueños y se giró hacia la atlante abrazándola en el giro aún en sueños. El español se sonrojó mucho ante el vergonzoso momento, ¡eso no era una situación que hubiera querido ver! ¡Y más teniendo en cuenta que Atlántida estaba a medio vestir! Eternia abrió suavemente sus ojos mirando a su alrededor y bostezando sonoramente. Primero miró a su padre que la observaba desde la entrada, se la notaba confusa y desorientada.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella aún medio dormida, eso hasta que notó la respiración junto a ella del inglés que se acomodaba abrazándola más contra él en sueños murmurando algo ininteligible. Atlántida se sonrojó mucho al descubrir ahí al inglés sorprendida y paralizada de la impresión, pero más impresión se llevó al mirar hacia abajo y notar lo cortas que eran sus ropas ahora que había crecido.

3… 2… 1…

— ¡Aaaaah! –gritó Atlántida, grito que en realidad se escuchó por toda su casa, en la de Marruecos, Sahara y hasta en la de Portugal.

Inglaterra despertó exaltado mirando a Eternia preocupado de que la hubiese sucedido algo, su sonrojo fue máximo al ver a Eternia al otro lado del sofá con una camisa que ahora la quedaba corta estirándosela como podía para taparse y a España en la puerta tapándose los ojos para no ver nada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Inglaterra! ¡¿Has sido tú?! –preguntó la atlante sonrojada y temblando de vergüenza.

— ¿Eh? –exclamó Arthur como respuesta sin entender nada tan sonrojado como la atlante y en shock.

— ¡Eternia! Estás equivocada, yo te puse eso porque no tenía otra ropa que ponerte cuando usaste el hechizo que te convirtió en niña –explicó España intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

— ¿Ah? –exclamó también la atlante quedándose quieta en el sitio intentando hacer memoria. Cargando memorias… en 3… 2… 1…**¡BOM!** del sonrojo de Atlántida y el humo que echaba uno de los volcanes de las Montañas Poseidón entraron en erupción al recordar de golpe todo lo que había dicho y hecho de niña. Atlántida casi voló hasta la cortina de lo rápido que corrió hacia ella para ocultarse tras estas temblando de vergüenza.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón –repetía sin cesar más roja que un tomate.

— ¡Pero actúa como una persona normal y sal de la cortina para hablar las cosas tranquilamente! –la regañó Inglaterra desde el sofá al ver sus estúpidos movimientos. España suspiró viendo todo y agarrándose la cabeza intentando pensar en algo.

— Muchas gracias por cuidarla Inglaterra, ahora creo que sería mejor que te fueses, Atlántida ahora mismo está muy nerviosa por todo lo que ha pasado –aconsejó el español incómodo.

— Ah… sí –soltó como respuesta el inglés levantándose del sofá y acomodándose la ropa. Atlántida le miraba desde la ventana aún sonrojada.

— ¡I-Inglaterra! –le llamó saliendo del cortinaje aún nerviosa. Inglaterra se volvió hacia ella al escuchar su llamado instantáneamente –y-yo… muchas gracias… por cuidar de mí el día de hoy… y lo siento por… haberte molestado tanto –dijo ella con una leve reverencia aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El inglés miró pasmado sus acciones y sonrió un poco acercándose hasta ella. Alzó el rostro de la atlante suavemente con su mano sonriendo aún y antes de que ella pudiese abrir si quiera la boca para decir nada la besó suavemente acariciando su cabello con cuidado sorprendiendo a la chica por sus acciones. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Inglaterra de pronto… y no era por el beso… si no porque sentía unas auras amenazadoras tras de él, se volvió robóticamente al encuentro del español que le miraba fijamente con un aura terrorífica junto a Prusia, el cual no preguntéis cómo, se había colado por la ventana, resultó que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en su casa y había decidido volver al palacio para molestar a Inglaterra, llevaba horas siendo perseguido por los guardias y al final había optado por entrar a lo bruto por la ventana. Ambas auras asesinas crecieron por momentos mientras un montón de venitas de molestia se formaban por la frente de los dos miembros del bad touch trio, Francia en realidad también andaba por ahí, más que nada porque quería un poco de protagonismo en esta historia así que sólo se reía diciendo "honhonhonhon" por la ventana en la que antes estaba Atlántida.

— Ar-thur~ –llamó Antonio sacando su alabarda y acercándose amenazadoramente al inglés el cual tembló de miedo al ver al español retrocediendo hacia la pared mientras Eternia seguía en shock por todo lo que había pasado.

— Una cosa es que oficialmente salgas con nuestra genial hija y otra que te pongas a darte el lote con ella frente a sus padres –inquirió Prusia sacando él la espada que le regalaron España y Atlántida por su cumpleaños.

— E-esto… n-no nos pongamos nerviosos –dijo Inglaterra retrocediendo hacia la ventana, donde fue agarrado por Francia que seguía riéndose maliciosamente mientras los otros dos miembros del bad touch trio se abalanzaban hacia él, si al final, esos cuatro se llevan muy bien, a su manera. Chipre entró en la sala mientras Atlántida seguía mirando todo con una gota en su cabeza y rayitas made in Germany y se puso junto a ella.

— Atlántida, he traído vino de mi casa, ¿quieres un trago? –preguntó el chipriota tan feliz en su mundo sin entender nada pero pareciéndole todo muy normal.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí, vamos! –agradeció Atlántida tan feliz marchándose junto a su amigo.

**HETALIA**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, y este es uno de los ovas de la saga, cualquier comentario ya sabéis queridos, tenemos aquí la hermosa zona de reviews que tan bonita se pinta en blanco tehe~.


End file.
